Niebla
by Ivorosy
Summary: "Si no te portas bien, te llevaré con los tumularios para que te lleven y te dejen helado…" Recordaban específicamente esas historias de los tumularios porque eran de los relatos que más temían de pequeños y porque, justo en ese preciso momento, se adentrarían a las Quebradas de los túmulos.


**Aclaraciones & Advertencias:** Antes que nada, este fic participa en el reto #17 "Cuentos desde los Túmulos" del foro el Zombie Pony Pisador _._ La Tierra Media, Quebradas de los Túmulos y tumularios, así como la canción-susurros que cito dentro del fic es de la total y absoluta autoría de mi querido profesor J.R.R Tolkien, lo único que me curré fueron los personajes (y hasta eso, los nombres los he sacado del árbol genealógico de los Samsagaz) y el fumado escrito, intento de terror/horror/suspenso, que no son mi especialidad, pero una hace lo que puede.

 **Palabras:** 1,590 (Sin contar aclaraciones, notas y la canción que cité del profesor).

* * *

•O•

 **NIEBLA**

•O•

* * *

 **• • •**

* * *

Desde pequeños, a Rowan y Erling sus padres les relataban muchos cuentos e historias, entre ellas estaban las de los señores tumularios. Historias, que les contaban cuando se portaban mal y los amenazaban con cosas típicas de: _"Si no te portas bien, te llevaré con los tumularios para que te lleven y te dejen helado…"_ Claro que sólo eran patrañas para que cerraran las bocazas y se quedaran quietos.

Recordaban específicamente esas historias de los tumularios porque eran de los relatos que más temían de pequeños y porque, justo en ese preciso momento, se adentrarían a las Quebradas de los túmulos.

No se encaminaban allí por gusto, sino por necesidad. Eran tiempos difíciles, bandidos venían del Sur (y no sólo del Sur) y saqueaban, robaban, asesinaban; la gente peleaba por comida y se resguardaba desde temprano en sus casas. Por desgracia, todo aquello alcanzó también a su pequeño y desprotegido pueblo. Primero con gente extranjera que poco a poco se hizo del dominio de las tierras; al rato, la gente tenía que rendirles pagos, fuese dinero, comida, ganado o cualquier otra cosa de valor. Sus padres resistieron cuanto pudieron, hasta que llegó el día en que la familia se había quedado sin nada más que dar. Ante estas circunstancias y dado que no podían escapar todos de las consecuencias que vendrían más adelante, ambos padres, desesperados, decidieron enviar lejos a sus dos hijos. Los destinaron a "Colinas Lejanas", con familiares distantes,con la esperanza de que éstos estuvieran en mejores condiciones y que por supuesto, les dieran asilo. Pero en verdad tenía que ser un acto desesperado si para ello, ambos hijos tendrían que cruzar Las Quebradas de los Túmulos solos. Incluso aunque Erling y Rowan no fuesen ya unos niños, sino más bien jovencitos entre los trece y quince años. Pero no había opción.

Así que una mañana, cuando un sol blanco y cielo grisáceo se asomaban, la madre empacó las últimas reservas de comida que poseían y se las dio a sus hijos para el largo viaje. Los abrigaron, los abrazaron y besaron y, antes de partir les dieron claras instrucciones para sobrevivir la peligrosa travesía. Hubo una cosa en especial que se les quedó grabada a ambos hermanos, porque sus padres lo repitieron más de una vez y fue: _"No entren a las Quebradas de noche, crúcenlo de día y sean veloces. Jamás se separen."_

Y, con el último beso en la frente de su madre, partieron.

Así recordaban cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, a las orillas de las Quebradas, a punto de entrar. Erling, la hermana mayor, extendió la mano, Rowan la tomó.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y, justo como habían dicho sus padres, atravesarían las Quebradas de día. No era un día precisamente soleado, el pálido sol se ocultaba de cuando en cuando tras unas plomizas nubes, una tenue capa de neblina se posaba sobre Las Quebradas; misteriosa, blanca como perla. Erling sintió tiritar la mano de su hermano, la apretujó cariñosa.

—No temas, yo te protegeré.

La sonrisa de su hermana lo calmó, se aferró a su mano y prosiguieron con su camino.

Una vez dentro, sólo alcanzaban a percibir el sonido de aves extrañas, suponían, pues eran graznidos y sonidos que nunca habían oído antes, raros. A pesar de los ruidos que de cuando en cuando alcanzaban a percibir, Las Quebradas les parecieron silenciosas, reservadas, enigmáticas…Era obvio porque se les atribuía el nombre, había muchos túmulos, pequeños y grandes por donde pasasen; igualmente, grandes piedras, altas y afiladas de las puntas, como dientes de lobo, dientes que sobresalían de encías verdosas. Caminaron largo rato, hasta tener el sol sobre ellos, lo que significó que ya era mediodía y entonces, cansados, decidieron reposar y comer recargados en una de las altas piedras que encontraron más o menos acogedora para la merienda. El pan era insípido y duro y el agua sabía singularmente mal, pero no había más para comer hasta que salieran de ahí. Comieron en silencio y observaban los alrededores con curiosidad y mosqueo.

Salvo los sonidos de las extrañas aves, el lugar lo encontraron bastante solitario, ni una animal o insecto se había cruzado hasta entonces en su camino. Únicamente los túmulos y las piedras y, de vez en vez aquella tenue neblina. Visto lo visto, el lugar no parecía tan espeluznante como habían imaginado; lo hallaron peculiar y abandonado, pero atemorizante, no. Creyeron que eso de los cuentos y leyendas sobre los Tumularios eran sólo eso, cuentos y leyendas.

—Debemos continuar—dijo Erling habiendo terminado su pan.

Se reincorporaron. Rowan ya no tomó la mano de su hermana y Erling no se la pidió, pues su temor se había esfumado y ya no creían necesario seguir el camino de esa forma, con que estuvieran cerca bastaba; además, pensó Rowan, pronto saldrían de allí, porque a lo lejos podía ver un sendero de árboles que anunciaba la salida de las Quebradas. Les tomaría unas cuantas horas salir de ahí, tiempo suficiente para que la noche no los sorprendiera.

Anduvieron por un apenas visible sendero, sintieron como descendían de a poco con cada paso. Hacía cada vez más frío. Rowan miraba al suelo, contando sus pasos, pateando piedrecillas, se percató que la neblina volvía, pero no le dio importancia pues creyó era la misma tenue bruma de siempre, hasta que llegó el punto que el distinguir sus pies le costaba trabajo, fue cuando advirtió que aquella neblina se había espesado más de lo normal y ni siquiera lo notó hasta que tuvo que enfocar la vista para mirar sus pies.

—Erling—Alzó la vista—Creo que…

Pero su hermana ya no estaba. Hacía un minuto juraba que la tenía enfrente y ahora, ya no.

— ¡Erling! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Responde! ¡Erling!

No hubo replica. Echó a andar desesperado, gritando su nombre, iba a trompicones dado a que la ahora niebla se hizo tan condensada al grado de darle la impresión de haber quedado ciego y, en vez de ver negro, veía completamente en blanco. El cabello se le humedeció tanto que empezó a chorrear agua, el frío aumentaba y su cuerpo oscilaba.

— ¡Erling! —Lloraba angustiado el nombre de su hermana. — ¡Erling!

Buscó por varias horas, había regresado sobre sus pasos y llegado, sin saberlo, al mismo lugar donde antes habían merendado. Se tumbó, cansado y asustado. Allí quedó varios minutos, hasta que la neblina bajó un poco y fue entonces, acostado boca arriba, que notó que el cielo ya no era pálido, sino oscuro; y que había estrellas, pequeñas y débiles que brillaban a lo lejos, ¿tanto tiempo habría buscado? Pensó.

Tenía mucho frío, las extremidades heladas y entumecidas.

No había sonido, era un silencio absoluto. Rowan empezó a temblar poco a poco, hasta hacerlo bruscamente, llorando a mares. Se calló cuando por fin escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos, se incorporó velozmente con la esperanza de que fuese su hermana, la niebla aún no le permitía ver de lejos y, aunque no hubiera bruma, la oscuridad de la noche no se lo hubiera permitido. Nuevamente llamó esperanzado a su hermana, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. En vez de eso, tuvo la impresión de que _algo_ se movía entre la noche, entre la niebla. No podía ser un animal, pues era demasiado rápido, sin forma ni ritmo; como una ráfaga de aire con voluntad propia. Rowan frunció el ceño aterrado y sus ojos se inundaron en salina agua. Escuchó susurros, no sabía si provenían de fuera o dentro de su cabeza, pero eran murmullos ininteligibles; roncos, guturales, como ásperos carraspeos. Se tapó los oídos con fuerza, se hizo así mismo una pequeña bola; estaba helado y el único calor efímero que obtuvo fue de su entre pierna cuando se hizo encima. Los siseos iban en aumento, eran cada vez más desgarradores y desesperados. Hasta que por fin, hubo un punto en que pudo distinguir lo que aquellos gritos-susurros decían:

 _Que se te enfríen las manos, el corazón y los huesos,_

 _Que se te enfríe el sueño bajo la piedra:_

 _Que no despiertes nunca en el lecho de piedra,_

 _Hasta que el Sol se apague y la Luna muera,_

 _En el oscuro viento morirán las estrellas,_

 _Y que en el oro todavía descanses_

 _Hasta que el señor oscuro alce la mano_

 _Sobre el océano muerto y la tierra reseca._

Cuando la última estrofa hubo sonado, Rowan sintió la forma de una gélida mano rodearle parte del antebrazo, abrió los ojos en dirección al agarre y distinguió una especie de mano, huesuda y albina. No era humano, ni siquiera formaba parte del mundo físico aquella cosa que lo había tocado. Alzó la vista, quedó perturbado con lo que vio, Rowan soltó un terrible alarido y después, cayó desmayado.

* * *

 **(•••)**

* * *

La voz de su hermana le hizo recobrar la conciencia.

—Erling—musitó. Se reincorporó lento, pues se hallaba muy confundido, miró alrededor y se percató que estaba en el mismo lugar donde anoche cayó desmayado, notó que la niebla aún estaba, sólo que esta vez más clara y más dispersa. Recordó entonces lo que había sucedido y se abalanzó desconsolado y lloroso a abrazar a su hermana.

— ¡Erling, creí perderte! ¿Qué sucedió, dónde estamos?...Y, ¿por qué estamos vestidos así? —Preguntó finalmente, despacio, en cuanto percibió que tanto su hermana como él vestían de batas blancas, inmaculadas. Advirtió cuando Erling le acarició los cabellos, le miró a la cara y le notó la piel blanca como nieve, y los derredores de sus ojos negros como si fuesen profundas ojeras u oscuras manchas negras, al igual que la boca.

— ¿Erling?

Pero su hermana hizo ademán de que guardara silencio.

—Todo estará bien. —Le tendió la mano.

Rowan colocó expresión triste, muy triste, porque comprendió que tanto ella como él, no finalizarían su viaje y que nunca más verían a sus padres. Aun así, tomó la mano de su hermana y caminaron juntos hasta desaparecer entre aquella nívea niebla.

Jamás se les volvió a ver.

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Alabado sea el Black Metal y la banda Heilung, que sin esa música me hubiera costado ambientar e inspirarme para escribir esta cosa tan rara :B.

 **Lunes, 03 de octubre, 2016.**


End file.
